Les larmes du royaume
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Dans le monde des rêves, Belle retrouve tous ses amis en pleurs. Apparemment, Regina y est pour quelque chose. Elle décide de changer les choses et d'affronter la Méchante Reine à sa manière.


**Hello les Oncers!  
Me revoici avec un petit OS sur le monde des rêves qui colle bien avec le thème de la saison 6 (il n'y a pas de spoilers). J'ai eu cette idée en écoutant une chanson et j'ai décidé de créer une petite aventure pour Belle. Presque tous les persos principaux sont présents. J'espère que vous aller passer un bon moment et que cette histoire n'est pas trop tirée par les cheveux.  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Les larmes du royaume**

Belle se demandait bien si un jour, elle allait pouvoir retrouver le monde réel, retrouver Rumple et ses amis. Elle venait de franchir une nouvelle porte et se trouvait dans une sombre forêt bien épaisse. De la brume éclairée à la lueur de la lune lui donnait une allure fantomatique. Elle sautillait pieds-nus sur la mousse telle une nymphe des bois et évitait tant bien que mal de trébucher sur une racine et de se tordre la cheville. Sa chemise de nuit légère flottait dans les airs à chacune de ses envolées.

Après de longues minutes ou heures, elle ne savait plus trop, elle découvrit une petite chaumière à la cheminée fumante. D'après le style architectural, elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans la Forêt Enchantée. Elle frappa à la porte et un homme ouvrit. Son visage fatigué était couvert de larmes de tristesse et Belle se sentit désolée de débarquer ainsi en pleine nuit chez cette personne visiblement bouleversée.

\- Je… je suis désolée de vous déranger en pleine nuit, commença-t-elle.

\- Partez.

\- Attendez, répondit-elle. Puis-je vous aider ?

\- C'est impossible. Mes enfants ont disparus.

Il referma la porte et Belle fut horrifiée. Perdre un enfant était sans doute la pire des épreuves pour n'importe qui. Cet homme lui disait quelque chose. Elle était certaine de le connaître. Soudain, tout fut clair ! Il s'agissait du père d'Hansel et Gretel. Belle savait exactement où ils étaient. Elle se mit en route et se promit de lui rapporter ses deux adorables enfants.

Bien plus loin dans la forêt, Belle découvrit un campement de fortune. Elle parcourut l'endroit sur la pointe des pieds à l'affût du moindre bruit. Quelqu'un ronflait très fort sous une couverture mais ce qui attira son attention furent des pleurs silencieux. Elle se concentra et s'approcha de l'homme assis de dos sur une souche. Pour ne pas le surprendre, elle le contourna et entra dans son champ de vision à distance raisonnable. Quand elle vit son visage, elle le reconnut immédiatement.

\- Robin ?

Il leva la tête et la dévisagea comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

\- C'est moi, Belle. Tu te souviens, c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé des griffes de Rumplestiltskin lorsque tu as voulu lui voler sa baguette magique ?

\- Quelle baguette ?

Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être était-elle apparue à une époque antérieure à leur rencontre.

\- C'est sans importance, répondit-elle. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir. La Méchante Reine a augmenté les taxes et les gens qui ne peuvent pas payer se retrouvent enfermer dans les cachots de son château. Dès que ceux-ci seront pleins, elle procédera à des exécutions.

\- Regina n'est pas différente du sheriff de Nottingham ou du prince Jean. Tu peux la vaincre !

\- C'est impossible, rétorqua-t-il en effaçant une larme. Je ne peux rien faire face à sa magie.

Belle savait exactement qui pourrait l'aider. Elle reprit la route et marcha jusqu'au Dark Castle. Elle franchit la grille et traversa le jardin qui n'avait visiblement pas été entretenu depuis longtemps, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Devait-elle frapper ou entrer d'elle-même ? Préférant être prudente, elle empoigna la lourde boucle et frappa la porte en bois. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de recommencer. Comme personne ne vint lui ouvrir, elle décida d'entrer. Aucun charme de protection n'avait été lancé. Elle traversa le hall et s'approcha du salon. C'est là qu'elle entendit des pleurs. Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Rumplestiltskin était assis en bout de table et lui tournait le dos. Elle fit quelques pas et vit qu'il tenait la tasse ébréchée.

\- Rumple… murmura-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai perdue… pour toujours.

\- Je suis là. Me vois-tu ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Tout est de ma faute…

Le voir ainsi lui broya le cœur. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir chassée et la croyait morte. Voyant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune aide, elle quitta son château en lui empruntant un cheval. Elle chevaucha à travers la vallée, traversa la forêt et se rendit au port. Elle sourit en voyant que le Jolly Roger était amarré. Le soleil se levait sur le port et une mouette se posa au sommet du grand mât. Elle descendit de son cheval et monta sur le pont. Les hommes de Jones étaient étendus sur les planches, complètement avinés. Certains ronflaient et d'autres pleuraient.

\- Il n'y a plus de trésor ! se plaignit celui qui avait un bonnet rouge. Elle les as tous pris !

Elle sauta par-dessus une dizaine de marins et poussa la porte menant à la cabine du capitaine. Il était affalé sur une immense carte posée sur une table en bois. Un verre qui avait dû contenir du rhum s'était renversé et avait créé une île imaginaire. En l'entendant arriver, le capitaine leva la tête et Belle vit que son eyeliner avait coulé sur ses joues.

\- Il n'y a plus de rhum, se lamenta-t-il.

\- Même à la taverne ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Elle a tout pris.

\- Elle ?

\- La Méchante Reine.

\- Pirate, que fais-tu là à te lamenter ? tenta-t-elle de le motiver. Viens avec moi et allons l'affronter !

\- Je ne peux rien faire face à sa magie.

Qu'avaient-ils tous à être aussi défaitistes ? Elle quitta le navire et remonta en selle pour se rendre chez ceux qui ne perdaient jamais espoir. En arrivant dans la cours du château, elle vit Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant charger leurs affaires sur une charrette. Blanche était en pleurs et son mari, qui pleurait également, vint la consoler.

\- Blanche ! Charmant ! Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Belle en descendant de son destrier.

\- Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Tout est perdu, avoua Blanche.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner ! les somma Belle. Vous êtes des héros. Jamais rien ne vous résiste.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Charmant. Nous avons tout perdu ! Regina règne en maître et nous fuyons avant de terminer dans ses geôles.

\- Vous… vous préférez fuir ? s'étonna Belle.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Même eux avaient abandonné ! Apparemment, elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Elle remonta sur son cheval et fila à travers les bois en direction de l'impressionnant château de Regina. En chemin, elle croisa la route de deux voyageurs en pleurs. Ils étaient cachés sous des guenilles et semblaient fuir.

\- N'ayez pas peur, dit Belle en tirant sur les rennes. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle Belle.

\- Jasmine.

\- Aladdin.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda la cavalière.

\- Nous venons d'Agrabah, répondit la femme en essuyant le coin de son œil noir comme une olive. Nous avons voyagé pendant des jours pour fuir la sécheresse. Nous cherchons un abri.

\- Bienvenue dans la Forêt Enchantée, dit Belle avec un sourire accueillant. Ici, vous ne manquerez jamais d'eau.

\- Certes, mais nos amis et nos familles meurent de soif, continua la voyageuse. Tellement que plus personne n'a de larmes pour exprimer sa tristesse.

\- Pourquoi ne les faites-vous pas venir ? demanda Belle.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux ! répondit Aladdin. Nous devons trouver un moyen de les sauver ou notre peuple sera perdu à jamais.

Encore un défi pour Belle. Mais comment allait-elle parvenir à sécher toutes ces larmes ? Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution ! Elle promit aux deux voyageurs de trouver une issue à leur problème et continua sa route.

Comme chez Rumple ou Blanche, elle franchit la grille sans encombre et parcourut les couloirs sans croiser le moindre garde. D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils passé ? Personne n'était dans la salle du trône, ni dans la salle à manger. Elle gravit une volée d'escaliers et se rendit dans les appartements de la Reine bien décidée à l'affronter. Mais lorsqu'elle la vit assise à sa coiffeuse devant son miroir en train de pleurer en observant la pomme qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, Belle abandonna ses idées de rébellion.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ma Reine ? demanda-t-elle avec le plus de respect possible dans la voix.

\- Tout espoir est perdu… murmura-t-elle alors que ses larmes argentées coulaient sans discontinuer le long de ses joues.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Belle.

\- Les taxes n'y changent rien. Les trésors ne valent plus rien. Le royaume est au bord de la ruine. Mon règne va toucher à sa fin.

Regina n'était donc pas un monstre sans cœur. Elle ne prélevait pas des taxes pour s'enrichir mais pour sauver son royaume ! Comment faire lorsqu'il n'y a plus de richesses disponibles ?

\- Je…, s'hasarda Belle. Je crois que j'ai une idée.

La Reine tourna la tête et la regarda attentivement. Elle se demandait bien comment cette femme qui avait eu l'audace de pénétrer dans l'intimité de ses appartements pouvait-elle croire qu'elle détenait la clé de leur problème ?

\- La sécheresse tue des milliers de gens à Agrabah.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Quand on choisit de vivre dans le désert, il faut bien s'attendre à manquer d'eau ! s'emporte la Reine qui poussa de rage tous les flacons qui se trouvaient sur sa coiffeuse et jeta sa pomme par la fenêtre.

\- Vendez-leur de l'eau, proposa Belle.

\- Pour que la Forêt Enchantée devienne un désert ? Jamais de la vie.

Belle réfléchit quelques instants. Où pourrait-elle trouver de l'eau sans puiser dans les lacs et les rivières ? Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Tous les habitants de votre royaume pleurent, dit-elle. Si nous embouteillons ces larmes, nous pourrions les vendre à Agrabah.

D'abord amusée par la proposition idiote de cette petite femme, Regina prit quelques secondes pour analyser ses propos. Mais oui ! Quelle idée ! Et en plus, elle n'aurait pas besoin de sacrifier les dernières réserves d'or ou de blé du royaume car la source était inépuisable.

La Reine donna l'ordre à tous les verriers du royaume de fabriquer des fioles et demanda aux habitants de collecter leurs larmes. Une collecte hebdomadaire fut organisée et tous les bateaux marchands furent réquisitionnés pour aller livrer le lointain royaume d'Agrabah. Les larmes de la Forêt Enchantée se retrouvaient sur toutes les tables et même dans les fontaines des grandes villes. Agrabah devint une oasis prospère qui attira de nombreuses personnes voulant refaire leurs vies et devenir riches. Les paysans se mirent à cultiver toutes sortes de fruits, de légumes et de fleurs. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus les livraisons se firent rares. Le royaume de Regina devint à nouveau prospère et les larmes se firent de plus en plus rares. Regina se résolut à libérer tous ses prisonniers. La vie reprenait son cours normal et quelques temps après, les larmes de tristesse firent place aux larmes de joie et les livraisons reprirent.

\- Comment vous remerciez pour avoir ramené la prospérité dans le royaume ? demanda la Reine.

\- J'aimerai ramener Hansel et Gretel à leur père car je lui ai promis de le faire.

Regina hésita. Elle était certes fière du travail accompli, mais elle était la Méchante Reine. Si plus aucun de ses sujets n'avait peur d'elle, elle perdrait de son autorité et Blanche et Charmant en profiteraient pour s'emparer du trône.

\- Vous avez transformé les larmes de tristesse en larmes de joie chez tous les habitants de ce royaume, rappela Belle. Ne pensez-vous pas que cette famille mérite d'être heureuse ?

Finalement, la Reine céda et Belle s'en alla. Quand les enfants coururent dans les bras de leur père, les larmes de tristesse firent immédiatement place à des larmes de joie. Belle sourit à son tour et sortit une fiole où elle collecta la larme qui pointait au coin de son œil. Elle la referma et la déposa vers les autres fioles. Elle s'éloigna et trouva une porte au bout du chemin. Il était temps de changer de rêve.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS?**_


End file.
